1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustment device, in particular to the adjustment device that combines a plurality of moving platforms with a plurality of positioning modules to adjust the angle of inclination of a focal plane of a photosensitive element and the distance between the photosensitive element and a camera lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
As optical technology advances, and major camera manufacturers promotes the market of cameras strongly in recent years, people nowadays generally record bits of their daily life by the cameras instead of writing diary. To meet the huge consumer market requirements, it is a main subject for related major manufacturers to lower the product cost and simplify the production procedure of the cameras.
Before cameras are shipped out from factories, several calibration or adjustment processes must be performed, and one of the important operations is to adjust photosensitive element with the optical axis of a camera device. The photosensitive element must be installed on the optical axis of the camera device, and the light sensing surface of the photosensitive element must be superimposed with the focal plane of the camera device, so that the camera device can produce clear images. If the light sensing surface of the photosensitive element is not superimposed with the focal plane of the camera device, then off-focusing or failure of focusing may occur when users use the camera device.
Most present existing adjustment devices of the photosensitive element adopt an adjustment module to push the disposition platform of the photosensitive element, so that the photosensitive element parallels with an optical axis. However, the adjustment module may rotate photosensitive element during the adjustment process, and the rotation will cause the adjustment cannot be performed precisely. Therefore, designing an adjustment device capable of adjusting the relation between the photosensitive element and the optical axis to overcome the rotating problem occurred during the adjustment process demands immediate attention and feasible solutions. In view of the aforementioned problems, the inventor of the present invention designed and developed an adjustment device to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art and improve the industrial application.